Peach Pie
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: "Well, it was... thick. I keep saying that but I can't quite put the finger on it. I didn't enjoy it. But that's my opiniON!" he yelped, jumping out of the way of the knife Mario swung at him. "Waa- what are you doing?" ... Read to find out!


Mario smiled as his wife giddily hugged him. He agreed to make a desert for the dinner she planned that night, saving her the extra cooking work. Yes, they had many cooks, but she was cooking to celebrate their fist month being a married couple.

"What did you plan on making?"

Mario looked at her and smiled darkly. He was angry that he had to do the desert and knew exactly what he wanted to make. "Peach pie." Unknown of the real reason, she blushed lightly and giggled, feeling flattered than fear. He got up and motioned her to follow him downstairs. They arrived at the kitchen, no one there due to the fact they had asked everyone to leave. They were all alone and Mario liked. He reached in the drawer to get a knife, then in the fridge to get the fruit and started to cut the fresh peaches. He juices two more to make about two cups worth. He cut the oven on to broil and took out the cinnamon, mixing it with the fresh fruit. About ten minutes later the room got hot. Mario made his way over to peach and seductively undressed her. Peach was unaware of his true intentions though. When she was fully nude he stopped kissing her. He opened the oven and grabbed peach's hair.

"Ow Mario what are you doing? - Ack!" He shoved her in the oven closing it and held it tightly closed. Peach banged on the window part and screamed loudly. The oven was scorching hot, to peach anyways. Her skin got big black burning blotches (try saying that 5 times fast) on them and her long long beautiful golden hair singed up and caught fire. Her tears dried off of her face and she screamed in complete terror and excruciating pain. Before he body turned to crisp she looked up and saw Mario's face mouthing the words 'I love you'. He turned the oven off and grabbed his oven mitts. Carefully pulling her out, he carried her to the basement and opened it. The basement was beautiful and wonderfully furnished. However, there was a secret room and he unlocked it. Walking in was a meat grinder and a chopping bed. Placing Peach's burned body there he slowly started slicing off each toe and each finger until they were all gone. He went up to her head which was burned as her body but her moth was gaped open, indicating that she died screaming. In a quick, power filled motion, Mario chopped on her neck and her head flew off and cracked on the floor. He set the meat grinder to super fine and inserted his wife into it. The meat came out like burn colored tooth paste. When it was done, Mario took out the extra bones that stuck out. He left, locked the door, and went upstairs to the kitchen where he put the human meat in the blender along with the peach juice and blended them together. Mario placed it with the fresh peaches in the pie crust and covered it. Placing it in the oven to bake he smiled happily.

* * *

"Where might the Princess be?" Toadsworth asked Mario, concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Toadsworth, she's fine. Probably fell asleep or something. She did work hard on this meal after all. Here, try some of the pie I made," Mario pointed to the yummy looking pie. He got a knife and cut him a piece. Toadsworth took a bite and smiled brightly.

"This is absolutely marvelous! I must say, I do need the recipe." Mario laughed evilly, yet everyone seemed oblivious to it. Except Luigi.

"No because it's a secret recipe, sorry," he smiled shrugging. Toadsworth smiled as well. Mario looked over to Luigi who had a questioning look on his face.

"What's up bro?"

"Um... It's just that this pie, it tastes kind of... thick," he pointed at it and stuck out his tongue. Mario got angry and took it as an insult, thought he didn't show it.

"Maybe I put too much cinnamon..."

Everyone started leaving, and complemented him on the pie. Luigi and Daisy were the last ones leaving when Mario stopped them. "Hey, how about I make you two some spaghetti... for your anniversary?" Luigi smiled.

"Hey bro! You know that's my favorite," he laughed. Daisy looked at him and smiled.

"Well we didn't plan anything anyways so yeah! You and peach, me and Luigi. Deal?" she extended her hand.

"Deal," he shook it.

The next three days, they officially declared the princess missing. Mario pretended he was depressed. Today he called Luigi about the spaghetti.

"I was thinking we could cook it together if you want."

"No problem bro. Daisy's not here today so I was pretty lonely anyway."

"Alright cool. I'll be right over then," then Mario hung up. A wicked smile made its way across his face. He stood and alerted the guards to keep up the search for Peach if she'd ever return.

When he got to him and Luigi's old house he knocked on the door and Luigi heartedly greeted him in. Mario observed the scenery of the house. Since he last saw it, there was much more... orange. He shook his head when he reached the kitchen. Luigi grabbed the basics: pots and pans, angel hair spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce, onions, mushrooms, etc. Luigi smiled happily and Mario hesitated. 'Should I really? He IS my brother after all...'

"Do- do you have a big kn- knife," he stuttered shakily. Luigi watched sweat bead down his face but dismissed it; But only a little.

"Well... no." Mario looked up to think. 'I... can't do it. Besides, maybe he was joking when he said that about the pie.' Looking over he saw a regular sized knife. He grabbed it and started cutting the tomatoes.

"You really didn't like the pie, weeg?"

"Well, it was... thick. I keep saying that but I can't quite put the finger on it. I didn't enjoy it. But that's my opiniON!" he yelped, jumping out of the way of the knife Mario swung at him. "Waa- what are you doing?"

"How dare you insult my food," he furiously said, swinging the knife again, this time cutting his stomach. "Ack!" Luigi screamed falling to the floor, gripping his stomach tightly. Mario loomed over him smiling madly.

"Do you know what was in that pie?" Luigi managed to shake his head between his suffering and coughing. "Well peach, my wife." Luigi's eyes opened wide, mixed with different emotions. Shock, fear, disgust, and disbelief all showed in his face. Mario walked over him and out the door. Luigi stared at him leaving and closed his eyes, tears following behind.

Daisy walked in a few moments later. "Luigi, I came back early if that's ok!" she shouted before looking towards the kitchen. The sight a few feet away from her made her heart sink. There he was on the floor, gasping for oxygen, lying in a puddle of crimson red blood.

"Oh my god," she whispered, scurrying over towards him. "LUIGI!" He opened his eyes and saw Daisy, crying and using her own hands to try and stop his bleeding.

"Luigi... who did this to you," she managed to say between sniffles.

"M-Mario. He k-killed peach too... Listen Dais, I l-lost t-t-too much blood. I love you okay?" Daisy lost it.

"I love you too, Luigi." He managed a smile across his face.

"Daisy, He cooked her in that pie." Daisy paled and was grossed out.

"W-what?"

"He killed peach and cooked her in the pie. That's how she died I think." His eyes rolled back, head turned, and fell limp. Daisy quickly got up and called 9-1-1. They arrive soon after and the police inquired her while the paramedics took Luigi's body. Daisy told them everything Luigi told her about peach's death.

Mario broke down after they interrogated him. He said everything from the dinner, the oven, the meat grinder, the pie, his intentions for the spaghetti (Luighetti should I say), and how he left Luigi to bleed to death. The judge was disgusted and sentenced him to live in an asylum for the rest of his life. It's been 5 months since that day and He never spoke again but communicated with his actions. Daisy didn't visit him because she had a large amount of hate for him.

* * *

Walking in the cemetery, she looked at many graves until a big beautiful memorial plaque came into view. It had different types of flowers ranging in all colors. It read:

**Princess Peach Toadstool**

**November 17, 1985- July 31, 2012**

**She wasn't just a princess but a great friend and a loving Wife. Happy all the time, we can sleep know that she is still happy, even when she's not physically here. We all love you from the Mushroom Kingdom. RIP**

It took some time but Daisy managed to look over to see a green tombstone sticking up from the ground. She walked over to it and read its black engravings.  
**  
Luigi Mario**

**July 9, 1983 - August 3, 2012**

**Cowardly, yet he was courageous. Luigi left his mark on the world but much too soon. He loved all his friends, his brother, and most of all, his Wife. He will be missed dearly from the Mushroom kingdom. Luigi was a great hero.**

A tear escaped her usually happy sapphire eyes. She held her very pregnant belly, and sobbed with her head on his tombstone. Her head shook violently and she mourned over her husband. "And a soon to be father," she mumbled silently to him. Daisy looked up to the sky and saw big gray clouds and the sounds thunder erupting. Walking away she turned around before whispering "I love you both," then sped to her car.

* * *

"Mama who is this," the curious 4 year old asked. She was running away from her mom, avoiding bath time. However, she ran into the dresser, knocking down all the pictures. Daisy took the picture and examined it. It was her and Luigi at their wedding.

"That, my little meatball, is your father."

"Where is he mama?"

"Papa is in heaven, dear."

"Why?" the girl frowned. Daisy smiled reassuringly.

"I'll tell you when you get older okay?"

"Okay. But mama, was he a good person?" Tears formed in her eyes. Her questions were so innocent. A tear rolled down her face and her daughter looked at her concerned. Daisy smiled at her again and hugged her.

"Baby, he was the good-est man in the world. You'd love him and he'd love you. That's your papa, and he'll always watch over you."

"Even from heaven?" Daisy nodded. The girl smiled happily.

"Now, will you take a bath?"

"Okay mama. Lets-a go," she giggled.


End file.
